Esta conversación continúa
by CriXar
Summary: ALERTA SPOILERS-POST OBLIVIO Ladybug quieres dejar en claro unas cosas a su compañero, pero Cat Noir también tiene una perspectiva que compartir con ella...


El gatuno héroe escuchó a sus espaldas la llegada de su compañera y sin evitarlo sonrió con malicia. Había esperado todo el día su llamada y apenas podía contener su emoción. Lo que sea que hubiera pasado aquella tarde lo había cambiado todo, al menos para él.

-Bien. estás aquí.

-Muy buenas noches para tí también, mi lady.- rió el muchacho.

-Todo te hace mucha gracia hoy, ¿no es así?- preguntó Ladybug de brazos cruzados.

-Vamos, sólo... intento mantener un actitud positiva ante el hecho de que no recordamos absolutamente nada sobre lo que pasó durante la pelea, cómo derrotamos a Oblivio, nuestros kwamis tampoco recuerdan nada...

-Nos besamos...- añadió la heroína, notoriamente molesta sobre cómo su compañero intentaba evadir el hecho.

-Oh. es verdad. ¡Nos besamos!- exclamó él con sobreactuada sorpresa.

-No quieras hacerte el tonto. Cat Noir.

-No lo hago, sólo pensé que cierta catarina no querría sacar el tema a flote. ¿O es que acaso alguien buscaba mencionar ese pequeño detalle para obtener una segunda ronda...?- provocó el chico encantado, inclinándose justo frente a su rostro.

-No busco obtener una repetición, muchas gracias.- sonrió con seguridad ella al momento que con su dedo índice detenía los labios del creído héroe de acercarse a los suyo.- Sólo quiero dejar las cosas claras.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó Cat Noir tomando su cola para comenzar a juguetear con ella.- Muy bien, mi lady. Te escucho...

-Primero que nada...- comenzó ella con seriedad.- No somos una pareja, somos compañeros. Amigos también, pero nada más. Es peligroso que nos involucremos demasiado, además está este otro chico y lo sabes.

-Sigues mencionando a tu "amado", mi lady- afirmó él haciendo comillas con sus dedos.- Pero jamás he escuchado la palabra "novio". Si no fuera por lo hermosa que eres, pensaría que el te tiene tan metida en la zona de amistad como a mí... Debe ser el karma.

-M-Muy bien, ignoremos eso...- cortó ella.- Aún tenemos el asunto de lo peligroso que es que Hawk Moth nos vea demasiado unidos, más de lo normal. Uno de nosotros podría correr peligro si es que él quisiera chantajear al otro con su seguridad por nuestros miraculous. ¡No podemos permitir que se piense que tenemos algo! Claro, si es que con lo de ahora no se lo piensa ya...

-Lamento decirte, Ladybug, que novios o no, haría todo en mi poder por mantenerte a salvo si Hawk Moth llegara a chantagearnos. Significas demasiado para mí.- afirmó el felino joven.

-¿Y tu crees que acaso yo te dejaría tirado a si merced? ¡Claro que haría algo! Tú también eres importante para mí, así como estamos ahora. ¡Y eso ya en sí es peligroso!- explicó ella con leve angustia tomando por los hombros a su compañero.

Cat Noir guardó silencio unos segundos, mientras ella se reponía. No dudaba de sus palabras ni era ignorante a la desesperación de su enemigo por obtener sus joyas mágicas, pero el amor que había sentido por su aliada desde el primer día que la vio en acción y crecía cada día que pasaba a su lado lo impulsaban a actuar testarudo e insistir con sus coqueteos en ciertas ocasiones.

Con lentitud acercó su mano a la de ella y la tomó con cautela, procurando que la intención con la que hacía eso ahora no se malinterpretara con las que tenía a diario. Cuando Ladybug levantó su mirada hacia la suya con algo de confusión, pero sin signos de que aquello le irritara, se aventuró a dar un paso adelante, tirando a su vez de la mano que sujetaba para que ella se moviera un poco más cerca de él también.

En un movimiento rápido rodeó su torso con ambos brazos, sujetándola con fuerza contra su pecho. La muchacha no le reprochó, ya le conocía bien. Dejó caer su rostro contra su pecho, sintiendo el calor de este contrastar con su mejilla enfriada por el viento nocturno.

-Sé lo que sientes por mí. Eres muy malo para ocultar tus emociones...- dijo con una ligera risa. Él sonrió.- Pero hay cosas que no se pueden dar..,

El abrazo se apretó un poco más por parte de él, haciendo más presión en el corazón de ella que en su espalda. Odiaba ser la causante de un mal momento para la gente que apreciaba.

-Lo entiendo...- murmuró él, dejándola ir un poco. Una vez que sus miradas se encontraron, él le dedicó una sonrisa, besó rápidamente su cabello y finalmente la soltó, para tomar su vara y retroceder un par de pasos- Sólo quiero que contemples esto: Estábamos solos en un edificio, sin tener idea de quienes éramos ni quien era el otro. Probablemente interactuamos sin nuestros trajes y tuvimos que apañarnos desde cero. Aún así, nos las arreglamos no sólo para recuperar nuestros poderes y capturar el akuma, sino también para enamorarnos en un período de tiempo bastante corto.

Ladybug miró hacia abajo un momento. Realmente le había dado más vueltas al asunto del beso en aquella imagen que los hechos que los había llevado a eso.

-Yo me enamoré de tí por completo otra vez y, de alguna manera, tú te enamoraste de mí. No sé que rayos hice...- añadió entre frustrado y divertido.- pero te juro por nuestros kwamis que una vez que toda esta locura de Hawk Moth acabe lo volveré a hacer. Voy a hacer que te enamores de mí, sin akumas, sin poderes, sin intervenciones. Sólo algo real... como lo que yo siento por tí...- agregó lo último en un susurro, no muy seguro de que ella le escuchara.

Sin nada más que comentar y viendo que no obtendría una respuesta de la ahora concentrada muchacha, se limitó a lanzarle un beso y comenzar su camino a casa. Poco sabía él que acababa de robarle por completo una noche de sueño a Ladybug...

_**Ok, pequeños comentarios sobre Oblivio:**_

_**-AMÉ las perspectivas de Marinette y Adrien con sus pequeñas "marcas de agua" personalizadas al ilustrar lo que pensaban hacer en el momento.**_

_**-A huevo que me hago un traje de cartón.**_

_**-Me encantó Adrien todo fanboy al ver a su "novia" transformarse".**_

_**-De alguna manera este episodio me confirmó que ambos pueden realmente, lejos de toda muestra payasada de Fickers, tener una relación sana aún conociendo sus identidades y estando enamorados del otro.**_

_**-Ladybug tipo "No, mi amor. Si me sales así sin traje, te aporrean toda esa carita preciosa que tienes. Te me quedas aquí, ya vengo".**_

_**-Adrien super ilusionado cuando se pensó que la tipa que tenía al lado era realmente su novia. No se lo dudó ni un momento.**_

_**-Y Marinette super mona, intentando justificar la escenita del vídeo de ellos dos con que "Fijo es una pelea, mi vida. Todas las parejas pelean".**_

_**-Y de verdad me hizo mucha gracia como a ratos se le quedaba viendo toda enamorada cada que él le decía algo bonito, pero al momento se volvía a concentrar. Osea, tipo "Ay, que lindo, pero hay un villano allá afuera. Eres un amor, pero tenemos que recuperar nuestra memoria. Pero vente conmigo de la mano..." ¡Sus interacciones luego de la gran revelación definitiva van a ser tan bonitas!**_

_**-¡Y ESE BESO WEEEEE!**_


End file.
